I Love My Dads
by Gina-Chi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a los FLAT y a Oyajide les tocara cuidar de un bebé brujo? Una historia parecida a Sharp, pero con los FLAT de protagonistas.


**I LOVE MY DADS**

**Capitulo 1: Nace un nuevo brujito.**

En el castillo del Mundo de los Magos, Oyijide estaba en la sala del trono hablando con el Rey:

**Ojijide:** Majestad...el doctor me ha informado que de una de las hierbas del mago está a punto de nacer un nuevo brujo. Sería mejor tenerlo todo preparado para cuando nazca y pensar en quien lo va a cuidar.

**Rey:** De los preparativos ya se encarga el doctor, pero el cuidado del nuevo brujo es un tema más complicado... Solo somos 28 hombres en nuestro mundo, no tenemos manos suficientes.

**Ojijide:** Y con Oyajide trabajando en la guardeía del Mundo de las Brujas y el príncipe y sus amigos estudiando en el Mundo de los Humanos...

**Rey:** ...(con cara pensativa)...Mmm...

Mientras tanto, en la guardería del Mundo de las Brujas, Oyajide arrancaba las malas hierbas del jardín mientras las niñas jugaban.

**Oyajide:** No soporto hacer este trabajo...Todo el día con MajoPon y MajoPi detrás vigilandome y las niñas, cada vez que me despisto...

Oyajide no acabo la frase porque un grupito de niñas se le tiro encima:

**Oyajide:** ¡¡UAH¡EH¡BAJAD DE ENCIMA MÍO¡BAJAD!

**Niña:** (Le agarra de los bigotes y empieza a tirar de ellos) ¡Arre caballito, arre!

**Oyajide:** ¡Ai,Ai,Ai¡Suelta¡Suelta...!

Llegan MajoPi y MajoPon:

**MajoPon:** ¡Vamos niñas¡Se acabó el recreo...!

**Niñas:** Jo... [ó.ò

**MajoPi:** ¡A la clase¡O os quedaís sin merienda[ò.ó

**Niñas: **(Salen corriendo hacía el edificio para no quedarse sin merienda)

**MajoPon:** Y tu, Oyajide acaba tus tareas¿eh?

**Oyajide:** (Tirado en el suelo y con los bigotes enredados) Si... [.

MajoPon y MajoPi se van.

**Oyajide:** (Se levanta del suelo) ¡No soporto más este trabajo¡¡Espero que nadie me hable nunca más de cuidar crios[ o 

En el Mundo de los Brujos:

**Rey:** ¡Ojijide!

**Ojijide: **(Llega corriendo y se arrodilla frente a Rey) ¿Sí majestad?

**Rey:** Ya he solucionado el problema del cuidado del nuevo brujo.

**Ojijide:** ¿De verdad, majestad?

**Rey:** (Asientiendo con la cabeza) Si...

La noche siguiente, en el Mundo de los Humanos, los FLAT:

**Akatsuki:** Mi padre me ha enviado un mensaje, dice que quiere vernos a los cuatro hoy mismo.

**Fujio:** ¿Tan de repente¿Habrá pasado algo malo[ó.ò

**Tooru:** Esperemos que no...

**Leon:** Solo hay una manera de saberlo... ¡Vamos para allá[òó

Los FLAT entran en su mundo y se dirijen al castillo. Por el camino se detuvieron a observar las hierbas del mago.

**Fujio:** Que buen aspecto tienen las hierbas del mago.

**Leon:** En especial esa de ahí. (Señala una hierba del mago más grande que las demás)

Se van ponen de la planta para observarla mejor.

**Akatsuki:** Dentro de poco seremos 29 brujos.

**Tooru:** Y a alguno le tocará cargar con el bebé. [XD

**FLAT:** ¡Ja,ja,ja,ja...[XD

De repente, uno de los capullos de la planta empieza a brillar y se abre...

**FLAT: **Oh... [o.o

Dentro hay un bebé de piel blanca, pelo azul marino con dos mechoncitos que sobresalen, dormido.

**FLAT: **¡Ha nacido[o.o

**Bebé:** (Se despierta y empieza a llorar) ¡¡¡BUAAAA...!!!

**Leon: **(Tapandose los oídos) ¡Que escandalo¡¿Y ahora que hacemos con él?!

**Akatsuki:** ¡Llevemoslo al castillo!

**Tooru:** ¡Pues cojelo tú!

**Akatsuki:** ¡¿Quién, yo[o.oU

**Fujio:** ¡Claro¡Ha sido idea tuya!

Akatsuki, con mucho esfuerzo, cojió en brazos al bebé que no paraba de llorar y se dirijieron hacía el castillo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los FLAT estaban en la sala del trono con los oídos destrozados:

**Leon:** ¡Menudos gritos pegaba ese niño[ o 

**Tooru:** ¡No grites que tengo los oídos destrozados...[ o 

**Fujio:** ¡Callaos de una vez, los dos[ o 

**Akatsuki:** ¡Silencio...¡Que viene mi padre!

El Rey entra en la sala y se sienta en el trono.

**Rey:** El doctor ha revisado el bebé y está perfectamente, de salud.

**FLAT:** Que bien... [- -U

**Rey:** El bebé ahora necesita a alguien que lo cuide...

**Tooru:** (en voz baja) Pues que no le pase nada al que le toque cuidarlo...

**Rey:** ...Y lo cuidareís vosotros cuatro...

**FLAT:** ...¿Perdón?... [o.o?

**Rey:** ¿Qué[o.o?

**Akatsuki:** Perdona papá, pero nos había parecido oir que lo cuidaríamos nosotros, el bebé...

**Rey: **Y es lo que he dicho: lo cuidareís vosotros cuatro...

**FLAT:** ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE...[OoO

**Rey:** ¿Teneís algun problema?

**Akatsuki:** ¿Quidar de un bebé...

**Fujio:** ...nosotros cuatro?

**Leon:** ¡Es imposible!

**Tooru:** ¡Pero si es una fiera!

**Rey:** Vamos... No seaís exagerados... Tampoco será para tanto...

**Akatsuki:** Pero papá...¿Vamos a cuidar de él nosotros solos?

**Rey:** No os preocupeis por eso, que no estareís solos...

**FLAT:** ¿Ah no...[o.o

**Rey:** Os ayudará...

Antes de acabar la frase, Oyajide entró en la sala:

**Oyajide:** Siento llegar tarde, majestad... Pero las brujas querían que terminara mis tareas antes de irme...

**Rey:** Bien, bien...explicaré la situación de forma breve: el nuevo brujo ya ha nacido...

**Oyajide:** ¡¿Qué¡¿Ya¡Es fantasico...¿Y donde está...¿Dónde está...?

**Fujio:** Está con el doctor, lo está revisando...

**Oyajide:** ¿Y como está¿Está bien¿Está saludable?

**Tooru:** Esta perfectamente, pero... ¡callate y deja hablar al Rey!

**Oyajide:** Lo siento...Perdonadme majestad...

**Rey:** ...Y ellos cuatro se encargarán de cuidarlo...

**Oyajide:** ¡¿Qué...?! (Senyala a los FLAT) ¡¿Estos cuatro...[O.O

**FLAT:** ¡Sí, nosotros cuatro...[¬¬

**Oyajide:** Bu... BUAH... Ja,Ja,Ja,Ja... ¡Pobre niño...[XD

**FLAT:** (Con una venda en la cabeza) ... [òó

**Rey: **...Y tu, Oyajide...les ayudarás a cuidarlo...

**Oyajide:** Ja,Ja,Ja,J... ¿Quéee...[o.oU

**Rey:** Que tú les ayudarás a cuidar al niño...

**Oyajide:** No...no... Por favor...no... [o.oU

**FLAT:** (Con una sonrisa burlona) Si, si, si...

Entra Ojijide:

**Ojijide:** Disculpadme, majestad... La habitación del bebé ya está lista...

**Rey:** Bien..., pues vamos para allá...

Se van todos a la habitación del bebé. Dentro hay una especie de arbol muy parecido al "Bosque de la vida", el arbol donde dormía Hana, solo que este no es tan curvado. En los pies del arbol está la "cuna" y el bebé dormido.

**Rey:** Este arbol mantendrá la habitación a una temperatura adecuada y aquí teneís los biberones, los pañales... Bueno, todo le necesario para cuidarlo y alimentarlo...

**Tooru:** ¿Y no nos van a dar tapones para las orejas?

**Leon:** Si, como los que necesitamos cuando tu cantas...

**Tooru:** ¡¿Que has dicho[òó

**Rey:** Vamos, vamos... Si teneís algún problema el doctor os ayudará... Y ahora os dejamos...que tenemos otros asuntos que hacer...

El Rey y Ojijide se van.

**Oyajide:** ¡Ah si¡Y yo tambien me voy...¡Adiós! (Se va disparado)

**Leon:** ¡¿Qué¡¿Pero ese tambien se va?!

**Akatsuki:** (Con un dedo delante de la boca) Shhh... (Senyala al bebé dormido y todos se acercán a verlo)

**Fujio:** La verdad... verlo así dormido es una monada... [

**Leon:** Tienes razón... [

**Akatsuki: **Pero me pregunto siconseguiremos cuidarlo bien... [óò

**Tooru:** Si siempre está así, dormido, no habrá problema.

Por hablar, el niño se despertó y empezo otra vez...

**Bebé: **¡¡¡BUAAAA...¡¡¡BUAAAAA...!!!

**Akatsuki:** (Tapandose los oídos) Oh...no... ¡Otra vez no...[T.T

**Fujio:** (Tapandose los oídos) Quiza no va a ser tan senzillo cuidarlo... [U

**Leon: **(Tapandose los oídos) ¡Que alguien lo haga callar[ o 

**Tooru: **(Tapandose los oídos) ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

**FLAT: **¡¡¡MENUDA LA QUE NOS ESPERA[ O 

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo:**

**Akatsuki: **Hoy es nustro primer día cuidando al bebé...

**Tooru:** Menudo trabajito vamos a tener...

**Leon:** Oyajide, tu tambien tienes que ayudar, eh?

**Oyajide: **Que sí, que sí...

**Fujio:** Tendremos que ponerle un nombre...

**Oyajide:** ¡Ya sé, lo llamaremos Alexander T. Oyajide Junior[

**FLAT:** ¡¡NO[ o 

**Oyajide:** ¿Y porque no[¬¬

**Akatsuki:** El próximo capitulo es: **El primer día como padres.**


End file.
